


Untitled Poem

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-01
Updated: 2002-05-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: "Our eyes are locked, we share one heartI can not seem to break free."





	Untitled Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Our eyes are locked, we share one heart  
I can not seem to break free.  
My arms ache, your lips part.  
The world moves like the sea.

We stand still...forever it seems.  
Time does not exist.  
We share for a moment secret dreams.  
But...we must resist.

My eyes pull away, our hearts become our own.  
I feel at once the whispered pain that screams through the night.  
I suppress the eager burning with a soft and weary moan.  
I turn from you. I flee from you. I hide from you, my light.

You call my name. I hear your voice. I hear your aching need.  
I can not stop. I will not stop. I do not have control.  
I am flame. I am fire. I burn and can not heed.  
I taste your smell, I am your heat...I am lost in your soul.

I fight myself, I battle vainly, crying out in torment  
I throw myself into the night, landing in the cool grass, wrapped in it’s embrace.  
I am lost in the hazel of your eyes, in your cool and untamed scent.  
All I am, all I should be, is lost. I see nothing but the beauty of your face.

I feel you near, hear your breath, hard and husky from giving chase.  
You throw yourself into the dewy grass, your arms pulling me near.  
I am stronger and I resist, but I can not resist your taste.  
Your mouth on mine, your breath is mine, thee are mine. I no longer fear.

Under your moon, under your spell. I can not deny.  
I did not know life before you and now I breathe at last.  
I hold you close, closer still, without you I die.  
My mouth on yours, my breath is yours, I am yours, at last.


End file.
